1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rotation joint, and more particularly to a universal joint.
2. Description of Related Art
A universal joint may include a linking member and a pair of rotating assemblies. Each rotating assembly includes a rotating member, a pivotal member, a pair of first sleeving members, a pair of second sleeving members and a pair of locking members. The linking member has substantially a block shape, and defines a first pivotal hole and a second pivotal hole perpendicularly intersecting with the first pivotal hole thereon. The rotating member includes a pair of rotating portions and defines a cutout by the pair of rotating portions. The linking member is received in the cutout of the rotating member, the pivotal member passes through the first pivotal hole and is rotatably connected to the pair of rotating portions of the rotating members by opposite ends. The first sleeving member is sleeved on the pivotal member and received in the first pivotal hole, the second sleeving member is sleeved on the pivotal member and received in the rotating portion. The locking member engages with an end of the pivotal member to prevent the pivotal member detaching from the rotating members. However, when in use, the pivotal member rubs with the first sleeving member and the second sleeving member frequently, thus the pivotal member may wear out easily.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.